


Together

by lathra



Category: His Dark Materials - Philip Pullman, Urban Strangers (Band), X Factor (Italy) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Baell Squad - Freeform, Book: The Golden Compass, Fluff, Gen, Gennex - Freeform, Loft, Slice of Life, Urban Boyfriends, daimon - Freeform, implied - Freeform, una giornata normale nel loft, what if
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 09:22:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13948575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lathra/pseuds/lathra
Summary: Sheeran notò che Nirvana stava tremando, e insieme a lei Alex.Si voltò appena verso Genn.Sapeva che la stabilizzazione del suo daimon coincideva con una di quelle vicende che avrebbe preferito dimenticare. Non era mai stato così sadico da chiedergli i particolari, ma poteva immaginarlo.•Una giornata qualsiasi nel loft, si sta un po' stretti però.Daimon AU(Universo de "La Bussola d'Oro")





	Together

 

 

 

 

Arrivarono un po' in ritardo per la preparazione della cena, uno dietro l'altro sulle scale e nel corridoio come indiani nella foresta; ma quando raggiunsero la cucina, ricordarono simultaneamente che non toccava loro cucinare.

Elisa, Fabio e Davide si affaccendavano, cuocendo bistecche e affettando zucchine a rondelle.   
Il tessuto dei loro vestiti bevve immediatamente l'odore pungente del soffritto.

«Buonasera» salutò Elisa, voltandosi a guardarli con un grembiule con una fantasia di pere stretto ai fianchi, «qualcuno assaggi le bruschette, per favore, qualcuno di onesto.»

«Quello biondo drogaticcio, che sembra che si sarebbe voluto ammazzare lo stesso» propose il suo daimon, che aveva la forma di una donnola - _particolarmente carino_ , riflettè Genn svagato- arrampicandosi flessuosamente sul suo braccio fino a spuntare dalla spalla e guardarli.   
Elisa ridacchiò fra sè, mescolando un sugo di verdure.

«Anche avere un'aria drogaticcia porta qualche vantaggio» sorrise Genn, serafico, avvicinandosi ad una padella dove il pane abbrustolito friggeva in un dito d'olio, con sopra qualche fetta di pomodoro fresco e cipolla, mentre Alex apriva i cassetti per prendere il necessario per apparecchiare la tavola.

Elisa notò una certa spensieratezza nella sua risposta. «Le prove sono andate bene, siete più tranquilli?»  
«Le prove?» ripetè Alex, lentamente, assorto, come se dovesse fare mente locale per ricordare qualcosa di successo settimane prima. «Oh, sì, sono state...  _sorprendenti_.»   
I suoi gesti, il sistemare i tovaglioli a destra dei piatti e le posate sopra, erano precisi e pacati, eppure completamente distanti.

Sheeran, sdraiata sotto il tavolo, era silenziosa. Teneva il muso tra le zampe ed era difficile immaginare che fosse concentrata su qualsiasi cosa Alex stesse facendo.   
Ma chiunque ne sapesse appena un po' di più di psicologia umana, o di rapporti tra umani e daimon, avrebbe capito che Sheeran non seguiva passo passo i gesti di Alex, di per sè insignificanti e meccanici anche per lui, bensì il flusso dei suoi pensieri, ciò che davvero lo impegnava.   
E, se fosse stato un osservatore proprio attento, avrebbe anche notato che il suo brillante sguardo nero ossidiana di tasso saettava, soffermandosi per alcuni lunghi, ardenti istanti, verso quello di Nirvana, immancabilmente sulle ginocchia di Genn, che si era seduto a sgranocchiare la sua bruschetta.

«Cosa c'avete voi due, si può sapere?» li apostrofò Fabio, mettendo sul fianco l'unica mano libera. «Sembra che abbiate appena ucciso la regina insieme.»  
«Oh, ma fanno tutto insieme, secondo me, doccia e talamo compresi» s'inserì la donnola, ora appollaiata in cima alla cappa della cucina, fra i vasetti di erbe aromatiche.   
Elisa afferrò e gli scampanellò dispettosa la lunga coda fulva che pendeva, simile alla sua stessa chioma.   
«Questi non sono discorsi consoni alla tavola, Tony» lo ammonì soavemente.

«A parte questo, voi farvi i fatti vostri mai?!» protestò Davide, accettando un mestolo che Aurea, un orango mite e sorridente, aveva selezionato meticolosamente tra una vasta scelta di attrezzi.

Durante questi scambi, Genn e Alex rimasero cherubici e imperturbabili, senza incorrere nelle solite vampe alle guance e nervosismi che esibivano quando venivano fatti accenni del genere.   
Non si toccavano, ma l'intimità tra loro era massima, resistente e indistruttibile, elastica e duttile.   
I loro volti erano tersi e rilassati, con sorrisi liberi da qualsiasi colpevolezza. Non commentarono e si limitarono ad ascoltarli con un orecchio solo, troppo intenti a rievocare ciò che era accaduto pochi minuti prima, letargici e annebbiati.

Il prossimo a entrare fu Luca, con quella peculiare mistura di brio e placidità.   
«Ciao, ragazzi belli» salutò con petulanza. Il suo daimon era un chihuahua a pelo lungo, nero focato, che gli trotterellava accanto servizievole. Non interagì con nessuno degli altri nella stanza, però non apparve nemmeno intimorito da loro. Genn non l'aveva mai sentita parlare, solo abbaiare, guaiti striduli e quasi in falsetto.

«Leonardo non arriva?» gli chiese Fabio.   
«Oh, non lo so, credo sia chiuso ancora in bagno a piangere come quando l'ho lasciato» rispose lui, noncurante. Quando calò il silenzio intorno a lui, si premurò di aggiungere «scherzavo». Poi prese posto accanto a Genn. Il chihuhua-daimon, di nome Agnese, imitò Nirvana e gli balzò in grembo.

«Ciao, Genn» pronunciò Luca flemmatico, anche se aveva già rivolto un saluto generale, come se lui ne esigesse uno a parte. «Io e te dovremmo fare una cover insieme, farcela registrare e metterla su internet quando saremo fuori di qui... Sempre se Alex non si offende» completò con grazia, sorridendogli melenso. Alex fece cenno di no, con indulgente diplomazia. In quel momento, il suo stato di comunione con Genn era tale che poteva pure divertirsi a sorbire quelle stronzate.

«E perchè?» chiese Genn, innocente e spietato.  
«Perchè a livello di immagine siamo molto compatibili, nel senso che piacciamo come singoli, e quindi insieme piaceremmo ancora a una fascia più vasta di... come dire...» Il suo sorriso si allargò ulteriormente, senza alcuna fretta, con una sorta di ebete letizia. Agnese si mise a leccargli un polso, come se fosse un'effettiva occupazione per ingannare il tempo.   
«Ragazzine di tredici anni?» tentò di indovinare Davide.   
«Sì» ammise Luca, onesto, «ma non sono mica io a dirmelo da solo. Me l'ha detto Mika. Di Mika c'è di che fidarsi. Lui si fida tantissimo di me. Perchè se non si fidasse non mi avrebbe assegnato-»  
«Queste prove non finivano più» esclamò Giò a pieni polmoni, irrompendo in cucina. Il suo ingresso fu celebrato da un urletto (Fabio) e un assaggio di melanzane grigliate (Elisa).

Alex, che aveva finito di apparecchiare, gli indicò il posto accanto a lui. Giò raccontò delle sue prove, e volle sapere delle loro, ottenendo solo chiacchiere vaghe e trasognate: e, intuendo qualcosa, lanciò uno strofinaccio della cucina sul viso angelico di Alex, giocoso, e Alex glielo rilanciò, ridendo.

Sheeran si inerpicò sul corpo morbido di pelliccia marrone di Foo, distesa sul pavimento, sistemandosi sul suo collo e posando la testolina fra le sue orecchie. Fabio, nel recuperare una pentola, si mosse in fretta e il suo daimon, nel seguirlo, urtò la sedia su cui Giò era seduto.   
«Oddio, scusa! Qui dentro, tra la mia e quella di Davide, lo spazio si riduce un po'» si giustificò, passando un braccio affettuoso intorno alle ali, piumate come spolverini, di uno struzzo.   
Giò unì le dita in un segno di veemente scetticismo. «A me lo dici? Credi che non contribuisca ad ingombrare? So come ci si sente, io ho Foo e il daimon del mio migliore amico è un rinoceronte.» 

Sopraggiunse un ricordo e lo esilarò. «Quando ha scoperto la sua forma definitiva, eravamo insieme, per la verità. Di solito la gente ha storie romantiche e commoventi sull'argomento, tipo che è successo quando hanno dato il primo bacio all'amore della loro vita, o quando il padre ha detto "sono orgoglioso di te", o quelle robe lì. Noi invece eravamo in camera sua, avevamo appena visto un film trash pieno di sangue e pessime battute. Lui aveva tipo quattordici anni, io ero più piccolo. Gli ho detto: trasforma Noire in qualcosa di piccolo, non riesco a vedere la tele. Lui sta zitto due secondi, e poi mi fa: non ci riesco. E io: come non ci riesci. E lui: eh, lo sto pensando ma lei non sta cambiando. E Noire urla: ma e se ci siamo stabilizzati?! E sulle prime abbiamo solo riso un sacco, perchè all'inizio l'idea di doversi sobbarcare un rinoceronte tutta la vita era tragicomica, e lui gridava  _nooo, nooo_ , e io lo sbeffeggiavo! Poi ne è rimasto contento, certo, ha capito che era la forma migliore per lui, ma dopo. Le persone veramente insoddisfatte dei loro daimon sono quelle depresse. Poi io ho scoperto la vera forma di Foo più tardi, e ha potuto sbeffeggiarmi lui sullo spazio che si occupa eccetera.»

«Per le dimensioni dei daimon ci sono vantaggi e svantaggi da entrambi i lati» precisò Davide. «Aurea viene guardata molto male in aereo, ma potrebbe papparsi quel cagnolino abbastanza facilmente.» Agnese uggiolò, Aurea disse «ma no, che dici!» e Luca lo assolse con uno sguardo benevolo, baciando il chihuahua tra le orecchie triangolari da pipistrello.  
«E voi, come è successo che il vostro daimon si è stabilizzato?» chiese Giò, nell'aiutare i ragazzi a impiattare le pietanze ormai pronte, inaugurando una perfetta conversazione da tavola.

Elisa esalò un respiro sfinito per la sessione di cucina e poi sorrise, cospiratoria. «E' abbastanza logico che la maggior parte delle volte coincida con baci, pomiciate, episodi imbarazzanti nei bagni della scuola, perchè sono un po' le cose che capitano nel momento più ignobile dell'adolescenza, no? Il risveglio della cosiddetta pubertà. Sono orgogliosa di annunciare a tutti voi che per me è stato diverso. E' stato il giorno del mio primo diploma al conservatorio.»  
Partì un coro di fischi da parte di Genn, Alex, Giò e Luca. «Ma abbiamo appena finito di dire che non per tutti sono momenti memorabili, fighi, toccanti, e tu te ne esci con il conservatorio! Ma non vale!» protestò Giò.

«La mia storia è anche migliore» gongolò Fabio. «Io stavo ascoltando per la prima volta  _Strade Inquiete_  degli Otto Ohm.»  
«Giura che è vero!» si meravigliò Giò, ammirato.   
«Giuro. Ne vado molto orgoglioso infatti.» Persino il suo struzzo cominciò a canticchiarla.   
Luca scrollò le spalle. «Io semplicemente mi sono svegliato una mattina con Agnese in questa forma, e ho pensato che mi piaceva, e che non avrei voluto che cambiasse più. E infatti non è riuscita a cambiare.»   
«Questo è il genere di storie che andiamo cercando» approvò Giò. «A me è capitato durante una manifestazione studentesca in prima superiore... Eravamo lì, tutti agguerriti, a saltare in giro per strada... Quando uno dietro mi spinge, allora la mia Foo diventa un'orsa per sgridarlo, sono cose che si fanno tra ragazzi, no? Allora poi io l'ho accarezzata e abbiamo capito subito che non sarebbe più mutata. Ha lasciato un gusto dolceamaro, perchè c'era la sensazione che qualcosa stesse finendo... l'infanzia, o come volete dire voi... Però eravamo contenti, in fondo in fondo.»

Sheeran notò che Nirvana stava tremando, e insieme a lei Alex.   
Si voltò appena verso Genn.   
Sapeva che la stabilizzazione del suo daimon coincideva con una di quelle vicende che avrebbe preferito dimenticare.   
Non era mai stato così sadico da chiedergli i particolari, ma poteva immaginarlo.

«E tu, Genn?» rovinò tutto Luca, appellandolo direttamente. «Ce lo vuoi nascondere?»   
Gli occhi azzurri di Genn galleggiarono fra i visi dei presenti, pigramente, apparentemente senza scomporsi. «Io? Per me, è stata la prima volta che ho fatto una cosa a un uomo.»

Intorno a lui, facce confuse e sopracciglia inarcate.   
«Ucciderlo» puntualizzò Genn, ammiccando.   
Nirvana, sul suo petto, arrotolò il lungo collo candido intorno a quello, anch'esso aggraziato, di Genn, posando il becco arancione sulle scapole della sua schiena, per confortarlo.   
Gli altri si permisero di ridere.

«Abbiamo capito, non vogliamo saperne niente» lo interruppe Davide.


End file.
